The Imperfect Story
by Kate Damaged
Summary: COMPLETE! Bra and Pan find a mysterious notebook one day that tells a story about our two favourite demi saiyajins, Trunks and Goten. Filled with randomness, will Goten ever win Trunks’ love? Shounen-ai.
1. What's this?

**"The Imperfect Story"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DragonballZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation respectively.

**Story:** This is really a one shot at a story that has zero  
plot and was created sheerly for the purpose of (entertaining?)  
you.

**Warning:** Guys in drag, shounen-ai, awful singing,  
attack of the clones, playboy and playgirl bunnies(?)  
and a whole lot more all crammed into one crazy   
story, if you can call it that.

Enjoy. 

* * *

The two young girls eyed the book on the floor in front of them in a curious, yet suspicious manner.

"What is the imperfect story?" one asked. The other girl, with shoulder length, straight black hair shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" she replied. Their eyes once again fixed on the title of the notebook, which was written in bold text, and the picture of all the DragonballZ characters, especially the younger ones. The girl with the blue hair examined it closely.

"Well Pan, I think it's pretty sure to say that this is a story about all of us." She looked at her younger friend, who had begun to laugh hysterically. "Well, what's so funny if I may ask?" the blue haired hybrid asked, raising her eyebrow in slight frustration. The raven haired teen calmed down some, the occasional giggle popping out from her mouth.

"Who would... heehee... want to write a story about us, Bra?" she said, still smiling largely. The other one's face twisted into an annoyed look, her nose wrinkling and eyes narrowing.

"Well, I don't like it. I mean, who the hell wrote this? And how did they know what we all looked like? I bet the people who did this were spying on us!" As she said that, she whipped her head to the side looking out the window as a shadow that was peering in suddenly vanished. The other girl's face fell instantly.

"That's disgusting! What if they like, had to do a bathroom scene and were spying on us in the shower or something?" the darker haired quarter saiyajin remarked. Their eyes met in shock and fear, before the book was thrown open, and their sights landed on the words neatly printed on the sheets.

_The warm sun rays covered the sleeping man like a warm caress..._

******************** The warm sun rays covered the sleeping man like a warm caress, enticing a loud groan from the man's lips. He rolled over, limbs and sheets tangling together, and slowly cracked one eye open. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted to the bright red lines that made up numbers on his alarm clock. He didn't want to get up just now, so instead he rolled over once again to resume resting.

It was only when the sweet smell of food attacked his senses, and when his stomach made its complaint heard, that he sat up, with much effort, and scratched his groggy head. His fingers ran through his crumpled silky hair, and he pushed it back, only to watch as strands fall in front of his face again. He sighed, too tired to care what he looked like, and made his way downstairs. There he was greeted by his mother, who was happily humming a simple tune as she cooked. Once she heard him enter, she put down the cooking spoon and turned to face him.

"Morning Trunks? Did you sleep well?" Bulma asked in a friendly manned. 

"I guess so," he responded. 

"Great. Well, breakfast should be ready soon, just wait about a few more minutes okay?" she told him. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Trunks pulled out a chair and sat down at the table and put his arms over it, resting his head on them. A minute later, his sister entered the room, smiling and strolling in wearing a silky sheer black nightgown and barefoot, looking seemingly perfect, as if her hair was never even touched. As for Trunks, dressed in a white tank and black boxers, he didn't radiate that sort of... grace.

"Hey 'Kaasan," she said as she passed her mother. Bulma nodded to her as Bra made her way to the table, joining Trunks and sitting across from the purple haired teen. She giggled softly as she eyed her brother. Trunks caught her eye and looked up at her curiously.

"What?" he asked, and she just grinned.

"You look terrible. What's the matter oniichan, been rollin' in the hay too much?" She chanted, making little circles with her finger. Trunks growled at her. "Oh sorry Trunks, I didn't know it was your hobby!" She giggled once more as Trunks glared at her that would even make Vegeta proud. Bra loved to tease Trunks, it was easy, plus she always got away with it. She was a proud girl, a bit of a ditz sometimes, nice and caring , and spoiled, a real daddy's girl.

"Bitch," Trunks snapped at her, narrowing his eyes.

******************** "WHAT DID HE CALL ME!!!?" Bra screamed as she grabbed the book and glared at it furiously. "BROTHER IS GONNA DIE!!!" She jumped up, ready to fly out the door in an instant, when Pan grabbed her wrist, which made the crazy teen turn around and stare at her.

"Bra calm down, it's just a story!" she yelled, trying to talk some sense into her friend. After a moment of thick tension, Bra calmed down, and once again sat down beside her best friend. She sighed heavily, releasing all of her anger. A few moments later, she spoke.

"Damn writer, she makes me sound like an arrogant, air-headded, spitfire of a bitch!"

"What do you mean she _makes_ you?" Pan shot wryly, grinning.

"Don't start, Panny-chan." She replied. Pan growled. She hated that nickname. The girl reached out to Bra's hands, taking the book from her and once again placing it on the floor to continue reading.

"So far, it's pretty good, but when do I come in?" Pan asked.

"Can't you see, it's about the Briefs family, not the Sons," Bra said.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that!" And with that, they were once again drawn into the story. 

******************** "Trunks, don't swear!" Bulma yelled, glaring at her son. Trunks straightened, and nodded. "And Bra," she continued, "stop harassing your brother, please?"

"Aww mamma, I only do it cuz I _loooove_ him." She glanced at the said one, who rolled his eyes.

"Well cut it out anyway. Oh yeah, reminds me. Trunks, Goten called for you a while ago. Call him back after breakfast, he said it was an emergency." Bulma said, placing her short, sophisticated hairstyle behind her ears.

"Okay, but what's the emergency? No food?" He said, laughing.

"No, I think the poor boy's bored."

"Maybe I should beat the boredom out of his head with a spar," Trunks said, grabbing a fork while his mom began to bring over the plates. His mouth watered slightly at the sight, keeping in mind that this was him mother's cooking. _Oh well, a saiyajin's gotta eat._

"Don't say that Trunks. I think it's awful that all you saiyajins wanna do is beat the crap out of each other," said Bulma, placing a few plates in front of Bra.

"Nah, don't worry. Goten's got a thick skull. If anything, I should be worried about my fist rather that his head." He began to shove the food faster than the eye can see into his mouth, his sister doing the same although slower and more dignified. He finished quickly, satisfying the ever large demand of food his stomach put up. He put all of his plates, bowls and cups into their long row of dishwashers, thanked his mom and ran up the stairs to his room. The half saiyajin quickly got dressed into some white cargo jeans and a blue tank top. He raced down the stairs and saying quickly to all that he was going over to Goten's house, ran out the door. Once outside, he quickly took to the air, heading in the direction of his friend's house.

  
  
Not long after, the young man dropped from the sky, landing without a sound right in front of a door. He knocked three times, then waited. The door opened, and Trunks was greeted by the smiling face of ChiChi.

"Konnichiwa ChiChi-san," Trunks said politely.

"Oh? Hello Trunks. You must be here for Goten. Well, he's..." she said as she was cut of by an excited Goten barreling into the room, jumping in front of his mother.

"Hi Trunks-kun!!! What's up?" He asked, his face slightly flushed, his big black eyes sparkling. He didn't even realize his mother was behind him until it was too late. ChiChi growled, pulled on his ear hard, turning him around to face her.

"Goten! What do you think you're doing? Rushing down the stairs like that! You could have killed me!" yelled ChiChi in her usual strict tone. Goten gulped.

"Sorry 'Kaasan, it won't happen again!" he said, putting his hand behind his head in the classic Son style.

"Yeah right. Well, beat it now, and don't get into trouble." ChiChi crossed her arms, and Goten smiled, nodding his head. He slipped on some shoes, quickly tied them, and ran out of the house beside Trunks. At once, the two demi saiyajins took of to air in perfect sync, and the older woman sighed, leaning against the door frame. 

"They'll never change, those two."

* * *


	2. Love and ROCC

Pan beamed.

"Ha! Told ya Bra! I knew my family was in this story! See, there was Grandma and Goten-kun already mentioned." Pan grinned a superior smirk, and Bra rolled her eyes.

"Give it up, little girl," Bra said, resulting in a glare from the shorter girl. "You haven't even been mentioned yet, and I've already had a speaking part!"

"Ok Bra, but the story doesn't seem to be about us, you know." Pan stated the obvious.

"Of course I know that, it's about my brother."

"No, it's about Trunks and Uncle Goten!" Pan pointed to the paragraph that talked about Trunks and Goten flying off together, thinking it had to do something with them. "I figure it's either a fighting story, or a huge prank pulled by the two."

"You think?" Bra said, who was now lying on her stomach with her head propped up by her elbows, her face in her hands. Pan laid down beside her, in the same pose.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think so."

"Smart ass," Bra muttered under her breath.

******************** After a huge and expensive lunch, all courtesy of Trunks' wallet, the two fat-bellied halfbreeds walked out of the restaurant, holding their full stomachs. Goten moaned, rather loudly, to voice his satisfaction. The buffet was certainly a great idea.

"Aww Trunks man, that was awesome. I wish I was as rich as you, so that I could eat out like that all the time! And the best part is, pay one price, eat as much as you want!" Goten said, laughing and drooling at the same time of the thought. Trunks looked over at him and grinned.

"Well, that's not nice. Trying to make all the restaurants go bankrupt?" He asked, chuckling. Goten sneered, and playfully punched his best friend on the arm.

"So what now Trunks-kun?" Goten asked, staring a little too closely at his friend, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. His eyes ran up and down his friend's body, noting the way his eyes sparkle in the sun, the straight angle of his nose, the large sensuous lips that looked as soft as silk, the tanktop he was wearing hugging at his chest, his muscular arms, small hips... _Oi_... Trunks shrugged. Goten turned his head, not wanting his friend to notice him staring at him, his long hair blowing in the breeze and brushing Trunks' face. He chuckled.

"Man Goten, your hair is really long. I'll lose you in all that hair!" Goten turned to look at him flatly.

"Very funny Trunks. I happen to like it long like this."

Trunks replied, saying something about getting a haircut, having no idea he was being watched. 

From high above, a tiny bug with the smallest of cameras attached to it was filming them, taking in all personality traits, looks, and anything else to give them information of the warriors. The film was sent to a secret lab, located somewhere in the city, being watched by creepy scientist in their lab. There were bottles and strange vials, containing odd liquids attached to tubes everywhere. Bizarre machines and devices were everywhere, a real sci-fi lab. Seven of them gathered around one machine, a huge tank containing a body. They were all disgussing things queitly amongst themselves, when one of them spoke up.

"A message has been sent from THE BOSS," he said, everyone gasping at the name. "And he wants to know of our progress on project Replacement of Capsul Corporation, a.k.a project ROCC. Well, do we have a report?" the creepy voice asked. the whispers and talking began again. After a moment, on man stepped forward.

"Yes... we do heeheehee," the wheezy, high pitched voice spoke. "Progress is coming along great, we -wheez- should be able to commence project ROCC at once, one it is approved." All seven of them turned to a giant screen which had been turned on, to see a man in the shadows sitting in a grand chair, playing with a large snake, his face completely hidded by the darkness. Everyone fell silent as they waited for this man, THE BOSS, to begin.

"Why have you disturbed me?" the loud voice boomed. The one who had spoken before spoke again.

"We are happy to report that project ROCC is complete. The cloning of our victim, Trunks Vegeta Briefs was successful. Shall we commence?" the old, piped voice asked.

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING WASTING TIME?! OF COURSE YOU SHOULD START! **IDIOTS**!!" the man screamed, instantly cutting off the connection.

"Why is it called project ROCC?" one person asked. The old man shrugged.

"It had to be something catchy." The strange men, all dressed in long white labcoats, moved to the large tank, and began to empty it of the bluish liquid inside. Once this was complete, they oppened the tank and removed the electrodes and wires that were attached to the body. It was a male one, completely nude, and still a little wet. After several moments, it slowly oppened its eyes, revealing their clear aqua color. It moved his hands, bringing them to his face. One of the doctors took a pace forward.

"Welcome to this world, you are project ROCC, and you will help us take over the world!" the scientist said. It looked from his hands to the man, then back to his hands again, before tightly clenching them into fists. "Now, for your first mission, you must successful eliminate the one named Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Do you accept your mission?" It grinned. Strands of lavender silk fell across its face, and he flicked it behind his ear. The man was an exact copy of its prey, even down to the very last scar and hair. It was a clone.

"Oh yeah," was its simple reply.

******************** "Project ROCC? Sounds kinda stupid to me," Bra said.

"Yeah, I know, I wonder who that BOSS man is?" Pan replied.

"Yeah, and how come Goten was goggling my bro?"

"Well keep reading. I wanna find out too, this is kinda interesting you know." 

******************** Trunks screamed as he stood up, holding the controller in his hands. On the floor, Goten threw back his head and laughed. Trunks cursed and growled, his face tightened in a grimace, unhappy.

"Damn game, it's so cheap! I had you Goten!" Trunks said as she stomped his foot.

"Yeah, okay Trunks. That's why I won." Goten grinned so big, it seemed the smile would fly off his face. "Besides, don't blame the game just because you suck." Trunks snorted, before plopping back down beside the raven haired hybrid. Goten flashed him a victory sigh, and Trunks narrowed his eyes at him. _He's so cute when he's angry!_ Goten thought, plopping a giant marshmallow into Trunks' mouth.

"That's it! I want a rematch, now!" Trunks yelled, spitting it out. Goten nodded. They pushed a few buttons on the Playstation2 controller, selecting a fighting character and ready for combat. Goten was shoving the marshmallows into his mouth and moved his hand over the buttons just as the match started. They fixed their eyes on the TV just as their characters started to move. They began to exchange blows, beating the shit out of each other. Goten was shouting and holloring, all the while stuffing his mouth with the plump white candies, his face practically touching the screen. Trunks had stood up once again, just a little too close to the TV than he should be. With a final blow, Trunks' character punched Goten's, resulting in a K.O. Goten screamed, falling over, and Trunks was jumping in the air.

"Hah! Sucker! I won you bitch!" Trunks said as he smirked his superior smirk. Goten growled.

"Oh yeah, well let's have another match, and we'll see who's smiling!" The two began another match, and after less than a minute, Trunks' character was defeated. Goten laughed again. "Now what was that about you calling me a lil' bitch?" he said smugly as Trunks fumed. They began another match, and, once again, Trunks came out victorious.

"Who's the man!?" Trunks yelled as he clapped for himself. Goten exploded.

"**WHAT!?** I TOTALLY HIT YOU FIRST! WHAT A DUMB GAME!" And with that said, he threw his controller, which unplugged from the box, and it flew into Trunks' face, breaking instantly over his nose. He fell back with a large thump, holding his nose.

"GOTEN! WHAT THE HELL!?" Trunks screamed, sitting up. Goten turned to face him and shrieked.

"Oh Dende-sama. Gomen Trunks!" He grabbed the other's hands and removed them, revealing the smallest trickle of blood running down from one nostril. "Ack! Stop the bleeding!" Goten looked around, and found nothing but the bag of jumbo marshmallows he'd been eating earlier.

"No Goten, It's fine really, I... hey!" Trunks said as Goten shoved two up his nostrils. Trunks gasped, and he grabbed his neck, his face turning red. "Goten... I can't... breathe..." he said with difficulty. Goten rolled his eyes.

"Breathe through your mouth, dummy." Trunks blinked, and sucked in a breath. "And you're supposed to be the genius?" Trunks growled, and yanked the red-soakd marshmallows out of his nose.

"Gross!" the purple haired man said, throwing them at Goten who swatted them away. He stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm cleaning up this mess, I probably look unpleasant. Be back in five," Trunks said, walking out into a hallway and out of sight. Once he was gone, Goten groaned and grabbed his head. _Dammit Goten! What are you trying to do? Break the nose of the one you've loved forever?_ Goten thought as he ran his hands throught his hair. He suddenly blushed, his stomach flopped like a roller coaster ride. He didn't think that often. He simply didn't want him to notice. He did love Trunks, had so for years, yet he hadn't done anything about it.

When he'd dated girls, he'd noticed after a while that he was looking for something on her that wasn't there. When he'd been kissing a girl, he'd been searching for something inside her that wasn't there. One day, while at the beach with Trunks after breaking up with his millionth girlfriend, he'd shockingly discovered that he was suddently jealous of all the girls hanging around his friend. It was at that moment that he realized that he loved him, and had been subconciously forever. Trunks had always been his idol, and his most loyal and trusted friend. He fondly remembered all the pranks and jokes the had pulled as kids, and all their adventures that blew up in their face, resulting in some sort of punishment. Goten smiled. Those we some of his fondest memories.

_That's it! As soon as he comes back, I'm gonna tell him I love him!_ After making that resolve, a shadow in the kitchen caught his eye. He slowly walked in, surprised to see Trunks there. When he spotted Goten, he instantly panicked and grabbed a long knife. Goten gasped.

"Oh my god, what are you going to do with that knife?" He asked, before glancing behing the other man to see some bread and meat on the counter. His eyes lit up. "Ahh, making some food for me?" he asked, approaching Trunks. The man nodded. Goten then saw something on the side of his neck and pulled down the collar of Trunks' shirt to reveal a bar code with writing under it. Goten read it, a bit surprised. "Project R.O.C.C.? What's that?" Trunks panicked. _Does he know that I'm not what I seem?_

"Uhh... " he stuttered. Goten narrowed his eyes at him

"You got a tattoo without telling me?" he said, a bit disappointed. Trunks nodded quickly.

"Oops, it must not have crossed my mind," the copy said, sounding like Trunks, and sweatdropping.

"Well, it's strange. Oh well, I guess I can't do anything about it." Goten blushed. The supposed 'Trunks' did nothing. His eyes were blank. _This man thinks I'm his friend. That's good. THE BOSS will be pleased._ Suddently, Goten pressed to his side, resting his head on his shoulder. "Trunks, please don't hate me for saying this, but I think we connected. Well, what I'm trying to say is that, well, I... I..."said Goten, fumbling over his words. The Trunks' eyes widened, and he ran away. Goten looked confused, and began to follow Trunks out of the kitchen.

"Abort!" The Trunks said. Goten tried to catch him, but tripped, and fell flat on his face. Trunks ran out the house, into the street and far away. Goten groaned, sitting up and rubbing the carpet burn on his face. At that moment, Trunks ran in from the hallway, his face moist with water residue.

"Goten! What happened?" he asked as he helped his friend up. Goten whimperred, and lokoed at Trunks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Umm... Trunks? I though I just saw you run out of the kitchen." Now it was Trunks' turn to be confused.

"No, I was in the bathroom the whole time." Goten scratched his head.

"I could have sworn you were in there too! Hmm..." Trunks gace his friend an odd look.

"I think eating all those marshmallows messed up yout brain." Trunks said, raising an eyebrow. Goten glared at him, and Trunks laughed.

******************** Pan fell over, and Bra's eyes grew very wide.

"Un... Uncle Goten loves... Trunks?" Pan said weakly, lying on her side. Bra gasped.

"This story is crazy!!!" Bra screamed as she read the lines once again.

_'Dammit Goten! What are you trying to do? Break the nose of the one you've loved forever?'_

'That's it! As soon as he comes back, I'm gonna tell him I love him!'

Bra read the lines once, the read them again, then read them some more. It finally sunk into her pretty little head that this was about Goten and Trunks, in a relationship! She couldn't believe it as she fell back to join Pan. She sighed, blowing away a strand of hair that fell in her face, still recovering from the shock.

"Remind me to kill this author Pan." Bra groaned.

* * *


	3. High Heels and Low lives

Author's Notes: excuse the randomness of this story, but I wrote it a few years ago to some writing contest, that's why it seems odd.

* * *

Back at the lab, a certain 'it' was getting scolded by the scientists.

"Project R.O.C.C., you were supposed to eliminate Mr. Briefs. You look exactly like him, so what happened!?" one of the scientists yelled. The purple haired duplicated man said nothing. "No matter. Since we knew you would fail, we also made a clone of his best friend, Son Goten." He pointed to another tank that contained a man with long black hair, and wires attached to him.

"I don't need him," it said as he observed the other being.

"Obvioulsy you DO if you FAILED your mission!" the old scientist said. All seven of them began to disguss the plan amongst themselves, as they always did. It was decided to release the second object of Project R.O.C.C. He watched as the others released the preserving liquid, and began to help it out of the tank, drying it off and getting it clothes. The mad scientist cackled to himself. "Soon, Capsule Corporation will be ours, and we will be able to realize our dream of world domination! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA-ack!!!!" he laughed, tripping over an untied shoelace and falling. The others looked at him skeptically. He whimpered. "I need a hug..." The room turned magically empty.

******************** The next day, Goten found himself walking around downtown, furious with himself. _You idiot!_ he cursed mentally to himself, _You had the perfect chance to tell Trunks how you feel, and you didn't. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!_ Goten stopped when he realized he was hitting his head. His stomach grumbled, and he made his way into and old-fashioned american diner. He walked over to the bar at the front, and sat down on a stool beside a girl with buns in her blond hair, and two lond pigtails. She was sipping on a milkshake, and from all the glasses around her, it looked like it wasn't her first.

"Wow, you sure do eat a lot," he commented. She looked over at him, setting her huge blue eyes on him.

"And what are you implying on mister?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Goten waved his hands in front of his face.

"Nothing, miss!" he said, sweatdropping. Suddently, his eyes caught a sweet-looking tart in the glass, and it was the only one left. Unfortunately, the certain sailor girl reached for it first, and she smiled at him. Goten growled. When the person at the counter came around, he shoved her hand with payment out of the way and bought it for himself.

"Hey!" she yelled as Goten grabbed the tart out of her hands. She pulled on his hands to unclasp them, and dug her nails into the poor half saiyajin's wrist. He yelped at the pain, and dropped the tart on the floor, where it broke. In their struggle, they had knocked the girl's empty glasses onto the floor as well, where they shattered around their feet, halting them instantly. They both gasped. "See what you did?!" the girl yelled.

"I didn't do it! You did!" Goten shouted back. They both growled at each other until a huge waitor came around and, seeing the mess they made, growled and grabbed them by the shirts, kicking them out of the store. They both fell with a loug thunp on their rear ends.

"Oww that hurt!" the girl wailed, and began to cry. Goten, recovering faster, stood up and offered her his hand. She looked at it, instantly stopping her tears, and grabbed his hand, standing up as well.

"Look, I'm sorry miss. We got off to a bad start. My name's Goten," he said, smiling slighty.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm Usagi. Look, do you wanna go to another restaurant to find some food? I didn't really like theirs anyways."

"Sure, I love food!" Goten said as he followed Usagi down the busy streets of the city. They soon found a small restaurant, said to have killer burgers, and went in and sat at a booth.

"So, what brings you around these joints?" Usagi asked him while drinking a soda.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm trying to avoid someone today."

"Really? Who?"

"My best friend." Goten said as the waitor came around to take their order, fainting at the amount of food they wanted.

"Why? What happened?" Usagi said, eyeing the waitor on the ground as he was hauled away by two other people.

"Well, you see... I really like him a lot, like love him like. And I totally made a fool of myself yesterday, so I need to find a way to get closer to him, but I don't know how." The pretty girl rubbed her chin, taking this all in and thinking it over. Suddently, she beamed.

"I got it! I have your solution!" Serena dug deep down into her purse, piling up all sorts of makeup and papers from it on the table. She giggled when she pulled out a beautiful pink pen. Goten's face fell. "Okay, this is what will take all your problems away!"

"Umm... a pen?"

"A disguise pen! It has the power to change you into anything you want! So, I figured you wanna get close to this male-friend of yours, so, use this to dress up as a girl and go out on some dates with him! But don't tell anyone about this, it's a secret!" She smiled, and Goten fell out of his seat.

"You want me to dress up in drag?" Goten asked rather loudly, making odd looks come his way. Usagi pulled him up and sushed him.

"Sssh! Be quiet idiot! Yes, that's the plan. He won't notice with this baby. It's magic. Do you believe in magic?" Usagi asked him, twirling the pen in her fingers. Goten nodded. The meal came shortly, and the two ate faster than you could say hello, and the waiter had to be rushed to the hospital for back surgery. They paid the bill, and they both cried at their now dusty, empty wallets.Usagi and Goten made their way out of the store, and ran into an alley. Serena held the pen up high in the air.

"Now what?" Goten asked, a little skeptical. 

"Watch and learn!" She said, before closing her eyes and concentrating. "Disguise power! Change my friend Goten into the hottest looking brunette girl around!" Suddently, Goten began to glow, and he fell over in shock. When the light faded away, Usagi toppled over with laughter. "Oh my god you look ridiculous!!!" She squeaked, holding her stomach and crying, it was so funny. Goten raised an eyebrow, before getting up. He suddently felt much taller, raised off the ground. He walked wobbily out of the alley, looked into a glass window and screamed.

"AAAAH! I'M A WOMAN!" He hollored at the top of his lungs. The reflection showed a pretty young girl with sharp features and big, curly black hair. She was wearing a very lowcut black tanktop that revealed her muscled arms and rather flat chest. Her legs were covered by a tight fitting red mini skirt, and her feet were strapped in high black stilettoes with bronze detailing. Goten groaned. "Oh my god, I'm a woman," he repeated. Usagi finally emerged from the alley, still holding onto her stomach.

"Ohh my, you look hot!" she said, giggling.

"How am I gonna pull this off? I still have the same build as before! I look like a man in drag!" Goten wailed, rubbing his biceps.

"Well, you _are_ in drag, after all." Usagi replied, giggling still.

"How long will this last?" he asked, beginning to become frantic as other men where whistling at him. He finally jumped behind the safety of Serena when his butt was pinched.

"Just for today. If you sleep, it will wear off.'' Goten sighed, afraid it would have lasted forever. Then he panicked.

"Only today! Man, I gotta go! I have to meet up with Trunks, now!" He quickly said goodbye to Usagi, saying he owed her, and began the ever-difficult task of running in high heels. Once he tripped, his now longer legs not use to the added height. Serena, watching this, doubled over with amusement. It was a funny sight to see a beautiful, built girl who ran like her legs were rubber. Goten finally gave up, running into an alley and taking off in the air. _Dende-sama, if Trunks found out, I'm as good as dead!_ With that in mind, he flew down, and pushed his power level down to 5 to not be able to be sensed by her friend or his father. This in turn caused his muscles to reduce greatly, giving him a normal looking frame. He groaned. _Trunks is bad enough, but Vegeta? I'll kill myself before that, thanks._

******************** Back at Capule Corp, a certain saiyajin princess was "gracefully" rolling aroung on the ground like a pig in mud, clutching her belly with laughter. Pan was blushing, wide eyed, shocked and furious at the same time.

"Goten-kun... a................ woman?" Pan voiced quietly as laugh after laugh erupted from Bra's mouth.

"Ohh man, that's... hahaha... so funny! I can see it now!" Bra said, very amused at the thought. Pan growled. The idea of her uncle as her AUNT didn't quite settle with her. The raven haired teen turned and glared at her friend behind her, who was still making a hell lot of noise.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" She snapped. Bra slowly begain to calm down, groaning and rolling on her stomach. She flicked some loose strands of hair out of her face, that huge grin still plastered on her face.

"This writer is bad! If someone wrote up me as a guy, I'd drag 'em into a dark alley and shoot 'em." Bra said, making a gun shape with her hand. She reached over, and grabbed the story that was in front of Pan. "I _have_ to see what happens next!"

* * *

Reviews, anyone? 


	4. Wabbits

Goten landed away from Trunks' home, not wanting him to dectect his presence. Also, he thought it best to get some practice at walking. He had to be convincing. For his own sake. Goten gulped. _Please let this work, please!_ As "she" was walking down the streets, Goten noticed a small porn shop on his side of the road. He peered inside, a little curious, and saw strange leather catsuits with lots of leather straps, lotions, movies, even edible undies and flavored condoms. But the thing that really caught his eye were the sexy black clothing that hung at the back. The suit was for a man, consisting of a tiny, strappy red and black tanktop with the pieces stretching out all across your chest. There also was a dog collar, full of metal spikes, and a short leather jacket. The bottom piece was a simple black thong, and knee-high lace up black boots. Goten drooled, and unknowingly giggled. He began to have dirty thougts about himself, or Trunks, having some fun in that get-up. But that was for later. Goten put that shop in his memory as he continued on his way to Capsule Corp, getting more used to wearing the shoes.

Soon, before he wanted, Goten pulled up to Trunks' house. He walked up, an banged on the door. Goten heard someone curse from inside, and the door oppened, revealing his sweetheart. Hee smiled at Trunks, his redenned lips curving up, who looked a bit confused.

"Uhh, can I help you miss?" Trunks asked, wearing a black tanktop and blue jeans. It was Goten's turn to be confused.

"Miss?" he asked. He then remember he was dressed as a girl, and mentally slapped himself. He coughed, clearing his voice and making it a couple notes higher, and more like a sing-song.

"Oh yeah, silly me! Heeheehee!" Goten said, giggling as best he could. Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Uhh..." Goten's mind was a blank. _Oh no! I don't have a reason for being here! Crap!!_ Goten paused, desperately trying to think of an answer. Finally, he blurted out what he thought was best, "I'm a new member at Capsule Corp!!!" _Damn Goten, you suck._

"Oh really?" Trunks said, amused. "I don't recognise you." Goten blushed.

"Well... I... uhh... what I mean to say is..." Goten chewed his lip. "I want to become a worker at Capsule Corp."

"Ahh I see! Well, you should come into work in the morning and at business hours, not on weekends." said Trunks. Goten sighed.

"Oh, I didn't know." Goten lowered his head, defeated, and began to walk away, when Trunks grabbed "her" arm.

"Well, I could show you around a bit, miss... uhh... " _Kuso, he wants a name! ChiChi? No... Goten think! uhh..._ "Chiten!" Goten burst out.

_Kami. That's the BEST you can come up with?_ "Oh, I already know what your house looks like." He said Trunks grinned, and Goten's eyes widened. "I mean, I've heard about it and all!"

"Okay, Chiten, I'm Trunks, by the way. So then, do you wanna go out somewhere?" he asked. Goten's face lit up. _Wow, Trunks asked me on a date! Wait, he asked 'Chiten' on a date! Damn her! What the hell, am I jealous of myself?_

"Sure!" At that moment, Goten's stomach rumbled through his ears, signaling it was hungry again. Goten sweatdropped. "Ahh sorry, I haven't eaten in a while."

"Then let's grab something to eat." And with that, Trunks shut the door behing him, and pulled out a capsule. He pressed the button at the end, threw it onto the ground, and watched as a cloud of smoke burst out, then transformed into a stylish, black car. Trunks walked over and openned the door, getting in. He watched as Chiten walked around the car, put her hand on the top of the door, and jumped over it, flopping on the seat. Trunks chuckled as Goten looked at him oddly.

"What?" Goten asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of one of my friends." Goten froze. _Does he know?_

"Uhh... who's this?" he asked nervously.

"My best friend Goten. A real great guy, I'd trust him with my life but not my wallet." Trunks grinned, starting the car, and Goten narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks a lot," Goten said, crossing his arms over his still flat chest. Trunks said nothing, but continued driving. He eventually pulled up into a high class, extremely expensive restaurant. It was called "Un Gout Du Soleil", which was french, and Goten didn't know what the hell it meant. "We're eating here?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"We're not dressed properly."

"That can be arranged." They both got out, Trunks oppening the door and 'Chiten' jumping out. As they walked up, they were stopped by a big man in a suit.

"Excuse me," he said in his deep, grumbling voice, "but you need reservations _and_ money to eat here." Trunks frowned.

"Is that a way to talk to your president?" Trunks asked. The man tooked a closer look at the purple haire hottie, and gasped.

"Yes sir, Mr. Briefs sir! I beg your pardon, sir! Please, come in!" The man stepped aside, sweating furiously, allowing access. As they walked in, Goten's eyes grew very wide. It was beautiful inside, with plush black carpeting, solid redwood for the tables and the chairs, with the same black velvet cushions as the carpet. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling with white wax candles adornig each table, and each table held a fresh bouquet with flowers.

"Wow Trunks, this place is amazing!" Goten said. Suddently, three girls swarmed him and began to drag him off. "Wait, what is this? Trunks!" Goten screamed as he was brought into another room. Trunks waved, and went off into a separate room. 

Fifteen minutes later, the two emerged, transformed. Trunks' hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a stylish black Armani tux, and a white shirt underneath, french cuffs and all. Trunks checked his watch, turned around and gasped. There was Chiten, in an amazing silk chiffon red dress that practically floated around her. The bust was low, and elegantly trimmed with silk ribbon, and the back plunged to dangerous levels. Adjorning her neck, ears and wrists, were some hefty looking diamonds. Her hair was up at the back, and she was blushing furiously, matching her red coloured lips. Trunks grinned.

"You look good in red," Trunks said as they made their way to their table. Everyone gaped at them. They had the best table, off to the side a bit. Goten began drooling. The sweet smell of delicious food hung in the air, and their table was already stacked with food. "I hope you don't mind, I already ordered." Goten nodded, not really hearing the other man's words, eyes fixed on the spread. He quickly sat down, and before Trunks could say anything else, Goten dug in. He started with a filet of salmon, and wolfed it down in one bite.

"MMM delicious! Man I never get to eat this good!" Goten said between bites. He slurped on some soup, some escargots, which he didn't know what it was, some capon chicken, and everything else on the table. Food went flying on the carpet and on Goten's face, and he just grabbed the food and shoved it into his mouth. Trunks looked on in horror.

"You sure do eat a lot," Trunks said, cringing. Goten blinked, looking up from his face, holding a huge beast leg by the bone, the meat halfway into his enormous mouth.

"Wuuh, I wowy we wike dish wooen I habn't weaden win a bile." Chiten said with her mouth full. Trunks raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked. Goten swallowed.

"I said," he began, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I only eat like this when I haven't eaten in a while." Trunks nodded, and watched, along with everyone in the restaurant, as the strange girl ate plate after plate of food, the chefs and waitors rushing around madly to fulfill the demi saiyajin's stomach needs. Goten ordered everything on the menu, and took it down the second it was brought to the table. Finally, as heaven's light pierced through the clouds, Goten's bottomless pit was temporarily satisfied. He sat back in his chair, holding his huge belly and smacking his lips.

"My Lord, that was possibly the best meal I've ever had the pleasure of tasting!" Goten licked his lips, smiling widely. He then noticed that Trunks hadn't even touched his meal. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat Trunks?" he asked.

"Uhh no, that's okay, I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?! Normally you stuff your face like...!" Goten said as the words slipped out. He quickly covered her mouth, and giggled. "Oops, I don't know what I'm saying! Well then let's go!" Goten got up from his seat, acting all inocent, stretched and walked off to the front. Trunks just sat there in awe, slowly taking in everything he just saw. _I could have sworn I just sensed Goten's ki... hmm..._ Trunks got up as well, avoiding the odd glaces, paid for the bill, and went outside to meet up with his date. She was no where to be seen. Suddently, someone jumped on him, knocking him down from behind. He then heard giggling, and looked up into the face of Chiten, who was playing with his hair, smiling seductively.

"Look what I've caught," Goten said softly, chuckling in his normal voice.

"Goten?" Trunks asked. Suddently, they were bombarded by flashing lights and clicking noises. A sneaky photographer caught them and was taking pictures like mad. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Trunks yelled, sitting up. The cameraman stopped shooting, and grinned at them. He was dressed in some awful red and pinstripe suit, with a whiter flower and all, with fancy black sunglasses, and black and white shoes.

"Ahh dahlings, you're just what I've been lookin' for," said the stange man. Goten and Trunks looked at each other.

"Uhh, what's that?" Trunks asked. The man grinned, laughing.

"Ahh dahlings, I want ya to become my models! I can see it now, you'll be in the magazines, on T.V., anything ya want! You'll be rich!"

"I'm already rich!"

"Now now, don't be modest, of course you're handsome enough. With a little fix up here and there... Perfect!" Goten shook his head. All of a sudded, a huge mob swarmed the two, shoving them in a huge limo and whisking them off to a huge building, the Fashion Extravaganza. They were both stripped out of their clothes, embarassed, and shoved into some little skimpy outfits. They were then carried away for makeup, powder smacked on their faces. The poor halfbreeds were then brought into a white room with a huge white cloth against one wall, cameras and lights everywhere, strange pictures of rabbits' profiles on the walls.... Goten and Trunks weren't really realizing what was happening, but when they saw each other, they nearly fainted.

"Trunks, what the hell are you wearing?" Goten asked, a strange floppy ear falling in his face.

"I could ask you the same!" said Trunks. Goten raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at himself in a mirror. He felt like he could die any moment. They had dressed him into a little playboy bunnie outfit. Complete with the white cuffs, tail, shoes, one piece black strapless suit, and ears! Trunks was dressed similarly, except he had short black shorts instead of the one piece. Goten gasped, becoming very aroused by the sight of the purple haired hottie wearing very little and dressed up like that, blushing very cutely. The cameras focused on them, and as they were about to shoot, one of them stopped.

"Playboy?! PLAYGIRL?!" Goten yelled, enraged that they even _thought_ about taking pictures of _his_ man half naked. Well, not his man yet, anyway. "Hey, what's wrong with the girl's suit?" one man asked. Goten raised an eyebrow, looked down at himself and freaked. A happy little tent above his thighs was right there to greet him. He quickly turned around, not wanting anyone, especially Trunks to see him like this.

"Excuse me miss, you have a very nice butt and all, but these are frontal shots, we want to see your uhh... face," another man at the cameras said. Goten quiverred, not knowing what to do. He was trapped, helpless! Trunks was still standing over there, covering himself as best he could do. Goten held back a whimper when he took a sniff of the air, noticing his alluring scent in the air, a sigh that he was turned on. Trunks semlled it, too, and turned to look at him curiously. Goten covered his crotch with his hand, laughing nervously. _Kuso! What do I do? I gotta make a break for it, now!_

Just then, before anyone could say anything, Goten took off, humiliated. The dressed-in-drag demi saiyajin ran for the doors that were blocked by two security guards. Using his pure force, Goten rammed through them, knocking them far away from his running form.

"If I ever live this down, I swear I'll tell Trunks the truth!" Goten hollored as he ran down the streets, feeling a little guilty about leaving Trunks behind, and a little embarassed at the looks his suit was causing.

*_Un Gout du Soleil means A Taste of the Sun_  
******************** "......................" was all the two halfbreeds could say. They stared blankly at this god-forsaken book, wondering if they should stop reading now and save themselves, or continue to read it and further pervert their minds. After a long perioud of silence, Bra regained her composure and straightened, twisting loose strands of hair behind her ear, away from her paled face.

"Well... that's umm....... different," she stated.

"H-hai," Pan said, nodding her head. They both coughed, shaking off the mood. "So... what about that company that wants to take over Capsule Corp?" Bra shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they died. Who knows?" *At this moment a scientist's head pops up from the book in a little cloud*

"No, we are all still alive! We will destroy you all!!!" it says before going away. Both girls sweatdrop.

* * *


	5. The Night Unfolds

  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a certain "she" was still high-tailing it away from that hell place. As he was running, which was not very fast thanks to the heels, two shadows blurred around him. He stopped, looking around everywhere, stretching out his senses to identify them. When he couldn't, he grew worried. _What the hell were those shadows?_ Goten thought, deciding it best to get away. As he was running, he heard two very familiar laughs ringing out into the night air. He could have sworn one of them was his, and the other one's Trunks', but he didn't feel his best friend's ki anywhere, and he hadn't laughed. The sounds came from behing him, and as he turned around, he saw two sinewy silhouettes chasing him. Goten gasped, taking quickly to the air, sighing.

"Man, that was a little weird for me thanks," said Goten, holding onto his big wig. But, to his horror, the two things following him were also flying, and right behind him too! He sped up in an attempt to lose them, only to watch as they accelerated also. Goten cringed. He suddently took a sharp dorp downwards, plummeting towards the ground, hiding in the dark alleys between the tall buildings of the city. Goten kept silent as he watched the two figures stop in mid-air, obviously looking for him. _Man, I wish Trunks were here!_ Goten thought as he pressed his back against the building wall, his long fingers digging into the brick. 

After short period of time, Goten was on the move, keeping low to the ground and shielding him ki. Just then, as his foot hit the ground, it turned painfully and he slipped, breaking the heel off and falling to land not-so-gracefully on his head. Goten groaned, rolling onto his back in time to watch his hunters drop from the sky to land in front of him.

"Who are you two? And what do you want?" he asked, sitting up slightly and rubbing his chin. They both laughed again, and the eerie feeling returned to the man that these were people he knew. _But, that's impossible! If I knew them, I would be able to sense their ki, and I sense nothing from these two!_ As the two people crouched down in a fighting stance, Goten stood and got ready to fight when, all of a sudden...

_"It's a Bird!"_

_"It's a plane!"_

_"No! It's......."_

Someone shouted as corny superhero music began playing. Somebody suddently jumped down from a streetlight, the faint glow casting strange shadows across their face.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"So... who do you think's gonna rescue Goten?" Pan asked, a little curious as to who her uncle's savior was.

"Superman, of course!" She said, flipping the page.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"Super bunny man!!" Trunks shouted as he raised his hands in the air, flipping off the two who opposed him.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
Both girls sweatdropped. 

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"Trunks?! What the hell are you doing?!" Goten shouted at him.

"Saving you Chiten, of course!"

"I know that, but what the hell's up with the 'super bunny man' bit?"

"Small budjet. Not enough money to hire someone to invent a better name or costume for me."

"Ahh I see. Okay, continue!" Goten giggled, a little turned on by a macho Trunks saving him, a little turned off that his name was so cheesy. Trunks turned to face the two who threatened his date, and growled.

"So, you two think it's fun to harass people, do you?" He said, pointing at them. One of the figures turned to look at the other.

"Uhh... what do we do now R.O.C.C.?" the dark haired one asked. The other shrugged.

"I don't know R.O.C.C! I may have the looks, but not the brains. I say we regroup!" At once, they took of, in two different directions, one stopping and turning around the right way, yelling after his counterpart. Goten didn't even ask. Trunks, who was observing the two, turned to face him. The younger man gulped.

"Trunks... umm... I have to be going now... thanks for the night?" he managed in a quiverring voice. Trunks moved closer to him, placing his hands on Goten's shoulders and slipping them down his back. He drew Goten closer, and the raven haired man's mouth hung open. He found himself staring into the eyes of his affection, face inces away from his own and closing in. "Trunks..." he whispered so softly that the lavender haired hybrid caught it only thanks to his saiyajin-enhanced ears. He grinned.

"I've come to claim my prize," He said, a few tones deeper, heavy with sex. Trunks' strong hands locked him to Goten, and his lips were barely millimeters apart. Goten's head was spinning like a rollercoaster. _ Trunks! Kiss me Trunks! Kiss me so I may taste the sweetness the gods have kept from me for so long! And then, we can be together, my koi_Goten was so caught up in his clouding thoughts, that he didn't notice the Trunks' hands began trailing up his back... Their lips brushed, and Goten swore when they touched they had ignited a small spark of electricity. One of the older man's hands went up through his hair, up to the base of his neck, fisting the hair there and...

...And pulling off Goten's wig. Goten didn't even notice until Trunks raised an eyebrow curiously, and pulled away. A frown crossed Goten's face.

"What? Why did you stop?" he asked, a little angry, until his eyes ran down to see the curly wig Trunks was holding. Goten's face went white. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit shit shit!!_ Goten began backing away, and Trunks' face went to one of curiosity to one of puzzlement, his head tilting to the side. His eyes widened.

"Do I know you? I swear you-!" 

"NO! I mean... you have never met me before... I mean I have never met you before!" Goten said, shaking his head. He wasn't convincing. Goten chewed his bottom lip. He was trapped. Nothing he could do or say would get him out of this web he had so stupidly flewn into. As a last measure, he ran up ho Trunks, grabbed his shoulders and knocked him to the ground. Goten succeeded, mostly out of Trunks' shock and surprise. Wasting no time, he kicked off his shoes and ran off nto the night, even leaving a small train of dust. Trunks sat up, scratching his head. Somehow he had been at home comfortably watching TV, to being dressed in some small little bunny clothes sitting in the street. "Why the hell does this stuff always happen to me?"

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
The next day, Trunks miraculosly having another day off, met up with Goten. Knocking a few times on the door, he was greeted by a blushing Goten, who's eyes had found how interesting the pattern of his socks were. Trunks cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you even gonna say hi to me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. Goten peered up at him through his bangs.

"Hi," said he simply. 

"Come on, slowpoke. put your shoes on. I have the funniest tale to tell you!" Goten muttered silently to himself, reacing down and putting one sneaker on, holding onto the door frame, taking his time. Trunks crossed his arms and rolled his eyes impatiently. "You know," he began, "I'd really like to leave here befor I turn fifty." Goten shook his head, tied the other shoe, and shut the door behind. Once they took off, Trunks moved beside Goten to talk easier.

"So uhh... this story of yours, does it involve going out on a date or something?" Goten asked, avoiding Trunks' gaze.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well, a good hunch." Trunks punched playfully a Goten. "Anyways, I was at home when this weird girl shows up. Says she wants to work at Capsule Corp. Well, being the amazing guy I am, I decide to take her out, and find her name to be Chiten." Goten almost fell out of the sky. Trunks looked at him oddly but continued. "So, I take her to one of the fancy restaurants I own, and I swear she eats as much as you." Trunks grinned at him, and the younger man found a blush creeping up on him again.

"Oh, a girl. That's nice. So where are we going?" Goten asked.

"Goten-kun," Trunks said in a sing-song voice, "trying to change the subject? That's not nice. Well, I'll be quick. Ok. so there we were, I paid the bill, and we were standing outside. Just as she was about to kiss me, she runs away! Can you believe that?" Trunks shook his head. It was Goten's turn to grin. _Dear sweet Trunks. Cutting parts of the story off are we?_

"Are you sure that's what happened? That's not what I heard." Goten said. His smile grew broader as Trunks' eyes grew.

"What?! You know?" He asked, blushing. Goten couldn't resist the chance to get one up on his best friend.

"Of course I do. It's all over the news you know. Super bunny man saves girl. Who is he?" The darker haired half saiyajin made a heroic flight pose and laughed as Trunks' whole face turned crimson. Trunks decided to say nothing the rest of the flight

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
It was around 9:30pm when the two men found themselves overwhelmed to boredom. They both sighed, sitting on the floor, back to back. The TV was on, neither really paying attention to it. Suddently some loud music began playing and the two turned their heads towards the source of noise. On the screen, there were a bunch of people drinking and dancing, with wild lights flashing here and there, obviously a club. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Goten, up for a night on the town?" the lavender haired man asked. Goten grinned.

"Sure. That is, if you can keep up with me." He shot Trunks a quizzical glance, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"No way that's gonna happen."

"Only one way to find out, hmm?" They both met eye-to-eye, before scrambling up the stairs to Trunks' room. They burst through his door, tripping over limbs and falling in a messy pile on the floor. Trunks moaned, having broken Goten's fall, and watched as Goten slowly sat up on him. Goten was so dazed that he didn't even realize the position he was in until he saw Trunks' rather annoyed face. He gasped as he realized he was straddling his hips. Too much in shock, Goten didn't move until he was shoved rather roughly to the floor.

"Took you long enough!" Trunks said, getting up.

"Sorry," a slightly embarassed Goten muttered. Trunks snorted, dismissing the thought as nothing, and moved to his large closet. Trunks began to throw out clothes from it, landing all across his floor and on Goten. He cheered suddently, obviously finding something sought, and pulled out a white beater, dark denim jeans, and some sleek tan shoes. Trunks threw those articles of clothing onto his bed, along with a stylish brown leather jacket. Trunks turned to Goten and sighed.

"What are we gonna dress you in?" Trunks asked. Goten shifted uncomfortably on the ground, his words twisting Trunks' into a steamy, frisky, arousing mental picture. Goten brought his knees up to cover his growing arousel and laughed, though it sounded forced. Trunks went back to rummaging through his closet, and picked a black novelty tee with a western logo on the front, matched with stonewashed denim pants, and pulling out his simple cut black leather jacket. He went to his desk by a large mirror and grabbed some dogtags, throwing them at Goten.

"For style," said Trunks. Goten looked at them closely. On the two rounded metal plates bore the single name Saiyajin. Goten raised an eyebrow. Trunks turned around and began removing his shirt, throwing it to the ground. Goten gasped. He watched in awe as Trunks' muscles rippled with every move, and began to blush.

"Trunks! What are you doing?!" he yelled. The purple haired man raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? We used to sit naked in front of each other as kids."

"Yeah... but we're not kids anymore." Goten stared at the carpet as to not meet his crush's eyes. The other demi saiyajin simply snorted.

"Then don't look dummy!" Trunks turned around once again, and began to unbutton his pants. Goten sighed, he could feel himself becoming hard, and he quickly grabbed his clothes, changing as fast as he could, slipping the tags around his burly neck as he finished. 

  
  
  
  
******************** 

  
  
  
  
"Eww... I don't want to read a story about Goten getting hard, let alone the fact that the cause of his 'arousal' happens to be Trunks!" Pan said, twisting her face into the grimace.

"Yeah, it's really weird. All we have to do is remember that this is a story," said Bra, looking over at her dark haired friend.

"Thank Dende at that!" Pan sighed, walking up and going into the kitchen and grabbing a ton of bananas to chew on.

"Oh, thanks Pan," Bra exclaimed, grabbing them all from the shorter girl, peeling them, and eating them. She smiled innocently. Pan's mouth hung open.

"Uhh... ok... I won't ask."

"Hey, where were we?" Bra said, flipping the page. "Ah yes! The club scene!"

  
  
  
  


* * *

Come on, you feel the _urge_ to review.

  
  
  
  



	6. Take Over

  
  
  
  
Trunsk and Goten stumbled into a small bar, deciding to get a couple of drinks before hitting the dance scene. They sat at the bar, and the bartender came around.

"Are you sure you two are old enough to be here?" The man asked. Trunks sighed. He reached into the pocked of his jacket, flipping out some I.D. and handing it to the man. His eyes went from the picture, then to Trunks, then back at the I.D. After a moment, he handed it back. "Twenty-eight eh? Alright, I trust you. But it ain't my fault if you get drunk and do somethin' stupid." The man looked at Goten. "And you sir?" he asked. Goten gulped.

"Uhh... I'm twenty-seven. I don't have any on me sir. Sorry." Goten sighed, he though he didn't look too young. The man noticed the long face. 

"Ahh, this must be your lucky day kid, because I'll give ya a drink, even though I'm not sure that's your real age." Goten looked up, and smiled. 

"Thank you," he said quietly, grinning at Trunks.

Half an hour and TOO many beers later, the two halfbreeds were happily laughing and yelling between gulps of alchoholic drinks. They had earlier began a drinking contest, which neither seemed to be winning. They had quite the crowd around them, all amazed at such a consumpion made by the two. I didn't take long though, for the two to move into a space where they prepared to face off each other, ready to duke it out. Some people left the bar, not wanting to see the inevitable fight, while more made a circle around the two. Goten licked his lips, staring at Trunks in his half conscious state.

_ Mmm Trunks... you're gonna taste good for what I have prepared for you,_Goten thought. He cracked his knuckles, watching with eager anticipation as Trunks prepared as well. Goten stepped forward, and just as he was about to attack. Two gigantic men stepped throung the circle and towards the two. Trunks and Goten, their minds too hazed by alcohol to notice, were suddenly slapped back to reality as the two towering men threw them outside the bar to land on the hard, cold, uninviting pavement. They landed in a heap, and it took them quite some time to untangle themselves from the pizzle of limbs. Once up, Goten sighed.

"So... now when, Trunks, " he mumbled.

"Hey... stupid, you said 'when' instead of 'when'!" Trunks replied. Goten swayed closer to Trunks, resting a hand on his right shoulder.

"Trunks-kun," Goten said, flirting with his friend, "come with me. I know a bar where we can have some real fun!" He took Trunks' hand, and inwardly sighed when Trunks did not pull his hand away. He weaved through the streets as if the trail of water, and eventually stopped in front of a rather large building, bigger than the one before. They quickly went inside, and all heads turned to take their sights in. Goten smiled, running his eyes over the male faces of the room, making his way to a table near a raised stage against the back wall. Trunks looked around curiously, it was a nicely furnished, with rainbow flags hanging at the cornerd of each wall, not noticing the lack of the opposite sex... 

"Goten, where are we?" Trunks asked, resting his head on his arms on the table.

"Just another bar," Goten replied, the grin on his face growing wider. _ Yeah, a GAY bar._ Loud music began playing, and people moved to a large space in front of them, and began moving their bodies the fast-paced beat if the sound. They hung up their jackets, as lights began to flash, and Goten got up, tapping on the back of Trunks' hand. A quick jerk of the head, and Trunks met his friends eyes, who was motioning to the dance floor. Trunks got up as well, and followed Goten to the floor who had once again taken his hand.

"Ya know, we still have that bet going, you know, the one where you're supposed to dance circles around me..." Trunks let the sectence hang. A feral smile spread across the younger man's features. _ So, you want circles Trunks? By the time I'm done with you, your head will be spinning with circles at the pleasure soaring through your body... _

At once, Goten's body began to rock slowly, taking its time to move. Then, as the music took a sudden rush of electric guitar, he began to twist and bend, hips swaying rather erotically to the beat, the jeans hugging at his thick thighs. He danced his body fluidly, like water, moving his way around the paralyzed Trunks. As he moved, he bumped his hip against Trunks', causing the man to get jostled back into reality. Trunks looked at Goten through clouded eyes, frowning as he did so.

"Think you're hot stuff now?" Trunks said. He stepped gracefully into step, almost mirroring exactly his best friend's moves. Goten grinned, liking the way his frined was moving. And it seems that the other men did, too, because they began "accidently" brushing up against them. Goten shot them a look and growled, and they backed off, making a circle around the two dancing demi saiyajins. Goten's body was on edge - he was loving this dance with his selected mate, it seemed natural to him as his steps fell in place without even thinking. Also, in his semi-drunkened state, he moved with great ease and flexibility. The music didn't even reach his brain as the only thing he sensed was Trunks, his and his love's heartbeat.

As the music ended, too soon, a man wearing a rather loud silk fusia shirt, bleached hair and tight black pants made his way to the stage and to the microphone. He tapped on it once, then twice, and spoke.

"Hey cuties!" The man said giggling like an idiot. "Well, you know what day it is! As always, fridays are karaoke night! So, take the challenge and bout to win fifty dollars! Yaay!" The man said, clapping as everyone else roared with approval. Trunks stepped back a bit, absently bumping into Goten. _Karaoke? No way I'm ever doing that!_ Trunks though as he turned on Goten, giving him a look. 

Five minutes later, Goten and Trunks found themselves standing in front of a microphone, with sheets of paper with lyrics written on them. Trunks had a hard time reading them, his vision constantly getting fuzzy. Goten was the same. The music started playing, and the two gulped. Trunks moved first to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Umm..." he mumbled as the crowd cheered him on. His pride wouldn't let him back away, so he flicked his hair back and started again. 

"I'm too sexy for my love... too sexy for my love, love's gonna leave me..." Trunks began, blushing furiously. He thanked that the rest of the room was dark, so he wouldn't have to see their faces. Trunks continued, inwardly groaning at his terrible voice.

Goten stepped forward, equally as embarassed as Trunks, and sung. They sung now together, and oddly enough, it made it sound better than it actually was. They seemed to be enjoying "I'm too Sexy" by Right Said Fred

The crowd was ballistic. The music continued blasting, and in their drunken state, they slowly got into the swing of things, and were even enjoying it, constantly taking the microphone from each other. 

The crowd, now practically jumping over each other to get closer to the stage, began chanting, "Take it off... take it off..." again and again. Some guys were literally crawling onto the stage, and the two were having a fun time dodging the grabs. Trunks began to wonder where all the girls were, he didn't see any in the crowd. 

Soon most of the men were on the stage, tugging at the two demi saiyajin's clothes, flooding them with their bodies, trying to rid them of their clothes. There were even a few who were trying to pin their limbs to the stage. They soon lost each other, and the groping hands kept coming! Enough was enough, and the two powered up, their auras shocking the men who backed off, grabbet their jackets, and ran out of that place so fast you wouldn't have known they were ever in there in the first place.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
The two didn't stop running until they were very, very far away from that cursed place, dressed in rags of their former outfits. Goten rubbed his throat, they even got Trunks' dog tags! Now sobering up, grumbled as he ran, his eyebrows drawing down from his forehead._ Man, I was sure that going there would maybe give Trunks a sign! Ahh, I give up! We aren't ment to... be?_ Goten thought as he saw Trunks stop suddently. Goten slowed down as well, and walked up to Trunks, who's back was facing him, and he was tense. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, and was greeted by those beautiful sapphire gems.

"What's up Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I sensed that we were being watched... or it could be that I'm still drunk as hell. "Trunks granted Goten a small smile, and Goten nodded. They both looked down at their used-to-be clothes, and blushed. "Damn, what the hell was that back there?" Trunks asked. 

"Nothing!!! Hahaha..." Goten laughed, putting his hand behind his head in the classic son style. "Come on, let's go home before we pass out right here," he said, and flew up into the night sky, his friend close behind.

  
  
The alarm smashed as it made contact against the wall, being thrown by a waking-up Trunks. He grumbled, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Suddently, another annoying buzzing sound reached his ears, and he looked up, groaning at the second alarm clock. _Damn, am I really THAT bad at waking up?_ Trunks thought. A third alarm clock rang.

"Okay! I get the point!" he yelled as he turned both off, sitting up and scratching his head. 

_ I don't want to wok today... but, 'Kassan will have my head if I don't go in. Ahh, I though all saiyajins needed was food, sleep, and fighting. Oh yeah, sex too, by the noises I hear at night. _

Still in his thoughts, Trunks quickly got dressed into a black suit with a white undershirt. He slicked his hair back with gel, and went to reach his glasses._ On second thought,_ Trunks thought,_ I won't wear those today. _He ran down the stairs quickly, ate fast, brushed his teeth, ties his shoes, and was out the door, almost forgetting his briefcase. 

Checking his watch quickly to make sure he was on time, he neared the two huge doors to the industrial building. He walked in, making his way to the elevators, when he was stopped by two bodyguards.

"I'm sorry sir. Visitors are not allowed beyong this point," one of them said.

"What? I'm not a visitor! I'm the president!" Trunks exclaimed. They both chukled.

"Okay sir, whatever you say. But then, how come you are already in your room?" the second one said. Trunks raised an eyebrow in confusion. The first one took out a small blank screen with some buttons at the bottom. He pressed a few, and the screen turned on and showed a picture of a man with blue eyes and purple hair sitting at a desk doing paperwork. "Mr. Briefs, we have a problem. We have another imposter in the building. How should we proceed?"

The man looked up into the screen, and grinned. "Get him out of here. I'll deal with him later." He began laughing as the man turned the screen off.

"But... but I'm Trunks Briefs!" he exclaimed. The two bodyguards laughed.

"Sure y'are. We all are!" Laughing, they both threw Trunks out of the building.

  
  
Goten was walking downtown, where he met up with Usagi again. "Hey!" he said, seeing her and running up to her side.

"Hi Goten! So, how did your plan work?" She asked, grinning. Goten sighed.

"Not well. After dinner I was chased away by some weird guys."

"Really? Maybe they liked your outfit."

"I wish!" 

"Hey, ya gotta pic of your 'special friend', Goten?" Usagi asked, licking an ice cream she'd just bought. Goten reached into his pocket for his wallet, handed it to her showing the picture of Trunks. Usagi screamed.

"Total droolfest!" she sqealed, her eyes turning into huge hearts. "What a hunk!"

"I know, but sorry, I saw him first." Goten grinned triumphantly. Serena pouted.

"Ahh well, I still have my hunky boyfriend Mamoru." The two continued walking around for a while, talking about nothing important, before Goten had to leave to go home. As he was flying around, he took out the Trunks picture and sighed.

_ Trunks, do you even realize how much you mean to me? Please don't hate me too much when you find out.__ He put the picture away, and didn't notice the single crystal tear that made its way down his face and flew off._

  
  
As Goten landed, the sweet smell of rich food filled his senses, and he began drooling as he approached the door. He heard laughing from inside, and figured his parents had started without him.

"'Kaasan, 'Tousan, I'm home!" he yelled as he oppened the door and kicked off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen and froze. There, sitting around the table, was his parents, Chichi smiling as she ate, and Trunks and... and... 

"Who the hell is that?!" Goten yelled as he saw someone who looked exactly like him. By now, everyone was looking at him oddly. Chichi gasped.

"Two Gotens?" she said. The one at the table stood.

"Mom, that's an imposter!" Goten yelled as he pointed at the identical man. The unknown man stood, frowning.

"'Kaasan, I don't know who that is, but I'll get him out." The imposter suddently charged at Goten, and, grabbing him, openned the door and threw him out. The man stood at the door grinning at Goten, who was sitting up on the ground. 

"Don't come back again, or I'll kill your mom," he said quietly, and slammed the door shut. Goten could only stared at the door in open confusion.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"What the hell? Those ROCC clones replaced Trunks and Goten!" Bra yelled as she chewed on some cookies.

"Ut ow rum Oten rand Brunks bidn't bight back?" Pan said through a mouthful of bits of cookies. Bra smacked Pan's head. "Oww!"

"Mind repeating that in english?" Bra asked, rolling her eyes. Pan swallowed, then licked her lips.

"I said, how come Goten and Trunks didn't fight back?" Bra shrugged.

"I guess this author doesn't know how stubborn my bro and Goten can be." Pan nodded, agreeing with her friend. She turned the page and continued to read, knowing something was going to happen, something the clones wouldn't appreciate. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  



	7. Bye Bye, Capsule Corp

  
  
  
  
"I've gotta find Goten! This is crazy!" Trunks said to himself as he flew towards his friend's ki. He spotted soething in the idstant horizon, and watched as it became larger. Soon, he could clearly make out the form of Son Goten flying towards him. He quickly sped up to stop in front of his friend.

At once, Trunks yelled, "Goten, you'll never believe this, but I've been replaced as Capsule Corp's president by a clone!" at the same time as Goten exclaimed, "Trunks! Oh man you won't believe this but there's an imposter at my house that says if I come back he'll kill my mom!" They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No way! You too!?" they shouted in unison.

"What are we gonna do Trunks? I can't just get rid of my imposter, he might hurt my family!" Goten yelled.

"Listen. We gotta draw 'em out somehow, bring them to a deserted spot and beat 'em up. That way they won't even think about trying it again okay?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded quickly.

"Man, this is total bullshit!" Goten yelled as heclenched his fist. Trunks put a hand on his shoulder, which caused his to flinch and blush slightly.

"Don't worry Goten! We're a team! And saiyajins to boot!" Goten swallowed hard, and managed a weak 'yes'.

  
  
Trunks flew up the side of his workplace, going way up to his floor and stopping as he peered into the large window. Sure enough, his imposter was inside, yelling at a company representator who was supposed to sign a million dollar deal with Capsule Corp. Trunks groaned as his imposter kicked the other man out of his office. When the man turned around, Trunks found himself staring into his own eyes. Shaking his head, he grinned, and punched the window, smashing it to pieces. This caused the man inside to gasp in surprise, before growling with anger as he ran towards Trunks. The demi saiyajin quickly flew away, and was more than surprised when he was followed.

_ Gote was right! These people are strong! Oh well, if all goes according to plan, this should be no problem!_ Trunks thought as he lead the ROCC out of the city.

  
  
Goten hid in the bushed as he looked at his house. Inside was his mom and that damn imposter. Frowning slightly, he grabbed a handful of rocks and suddently grinned. This plan reminds me so much of getting in trouble with Trunks as kids! Grinning at the thought, he threw them at the window, cringing as thes smashed the windows. He heard Chichi scream, and soon enough the imposter ran out of the house. Goten shook the bush to get his attention, then rann away, knowing that from the cursing and shouting to come back meant he was being followed. 

_ Now, if I could remember where Trunks told me to lead him... then... AHA! I know! _

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
The wind kicked up some dust, but that went unnoticed as both demi saiyajins landed from flight, their cloned landing next to them. What did catch their attention, was,

"For the last time, I am a clone of you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, designed to eliminate you so my master can take over your company!" The ROCC clone of Trunks stated.

"And I am a clone of you, Son Goten, designed so that you wouldn't notice the obvious changes in your 'friend'," ROCC Goten said.

"But... you _can't_ be clones! I'm so way hotter than that!" Trunks yelled as he pointed to the clone.

"What!? I'm an exact replica created from your DNA, idiot! I look exactly like you, even with birthmarks, minus the scars!" ROCC Trunks yelled. Trunks shook his head.

"Impossible! Goten! I'm way better looking than my clone, right?!" he yelled at his best friend, causing him to turn beet red.

"I uhh.... I mean... I guess so... but--"

"Ha! There, I told you!" Trunks smirked triumphantly. ROCC Trunks pulled at his hair growling.

"This is NOT a beauty contest! I am here to kill you, not argue who looks better!" ROCC Trunks crouched down low, as did ROCC Goten.

"Tch. Keep dreaming. You won't even touch me, freak!" Trunks had that annoyingly sumg smirk on his face, and if it wasn't for the hair and eyecolor, you'd swear you were looking at Vegeta. 

"Nothing _to_ touch!" ROCC Goten exclaimed.

"Ohhh diss!" ROCC Trunks hooted. Trunks growled.

"What?! You dare make fun of me? That's it!" Trunks yelled as he blurred behind the two clones, grabbing them each by the shirt. He threw them down and began to beat the shit out of them. Goten sighed as he watched the dust cloud puff up, an occasional limb sticking out before being dragged back in. He could hear shouts, and curses -_many curses_- , and yawned as he waited for the fight to be over.

In a few minutes, the dust settled, revealing the clones piled on top of each other, Trunks resting one foot on one's back. He was grinning, and holding up two fingers for victory.

"Haha! Never insult the great Trunks' looks!" he stated proudly, flicking his hair back. The clone who was under Trunks shifted, causing the lavender haired man to fall rather undignified like on his butt. They both jumped up, ragged and badly bruised.

"We'll get you both for this! We shall return!" one shouted. At once they both blasted off, while Trunks rubbed his backside.

"Hey, they're getting away!" Goten exclaimed. The smirk once again returned to Trunks' lips, and in his eyes twinkled mischief. "Bejiita Torankusu," Goten began, using Trunks' formal name, getting him an odd look from the man, "What _did_ you do?"

"Oh, nothing much. Well actually, I implanted a bomb in each clone, which by my calculations should go off when the two clones return to where they came from, which is where they're going to heal."

"How the hell did you do that? It's not like you carry bombs around in your pocket 24/7!"

"What do you expect? With the way FUNi warped Dragonball, it became so much more like a cartoon. And anything can happen in cartoons!" 

"Ahh... Makes sense!"

"Yeah, so let's go back to my place!"

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
They touched down on Capsule Corp's front lawn, and Trunks began to move towards his house... 

** KAAAABOOOOOMM!!!**

...When his world exploded around him. Trunks was flung back into Goten and his house erupted into a gigantic ball of flame, spouting masses of smoke and burning debris into the atmosphere. The building's roof had been inihilated, and the two demi saiyajins could only gape as the Briefs' house was reduced to giant pieces of rubble. The dust took many minutes to settle, even as the thick, black smoke continued to rise from the burning building. Soot covered and dirty, Goten was the first one to speak.

"Uh... well, that was odd." Trunks stared at him, before flipping out.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN ODD!!? MY HOUSE JUST EXPLODED OUT OF NOWHERE!!! HOLY SHIT!!! HOLY SHIT!!!**" Trunks screamed, rubbing a clean streak through his blackened face. He ran towards the fallen building, Goten right behind him.

"Trunks, what about Bulma and Vegeta!?" Goten hollored as he caught up. He watched as his best friend froze, pure fear etched across his features. 

"Oh no... KAASAN!! TOUSAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" They quickly began to dig through the wreck, tears leaving tracks of exposed skin ad they made their way down Trunks' cheeks. He was just lifting an enormous piece of concrete when he heard a noise behind him.

"Stop crying, brat! Do you honestly think I would let the onna die? Even if she is worthless..." Vegeta said. He had one arm wrapped around Bulma, who had turnd a deathly pale, as she observed the ruins of her beautiful house.

"Kaasan, Tousan! You're both alright! I was so worried!" Trunks said, not checking himself and leaping towards his parents, wrapping his arms around them both. Vegeta knocked Trunks away, and landed, droppong Bulma unceremoniously to the ground. This snapped her out of her daze.

"**CHIKUSOOOOOO!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?**" She shrieked and she rounded on Vegeta, immediately throwing curses and screams at him, accusing the overly annoyed saiyajin for the destruction of Capsule Corp. Trunks watched as his parents argued as usual, then turned to face the wreck. He noticed a small sheet of paper on the ground that had avoided being burned, and bent down to pick it up. He looked over it closesly, and it read,

_ Project ROCC Item No. 872218 ADDX-IT_ Raising an eyebrown, he walks over to where Goten was standing apart from the family, and handed him the paper. After the younger demi saiyajin read it, he glanced up at Trunks with wide eyes.

"Trunks, does this mean that-"

"I hope not. But I think so. Projec ROCC was right under our noses, literally! They must have somehow had their base right under Capsule Corp! That explains the strange sounds coming from the basement all the time!" Trunks sighed, watching as the fire department arrived, putting out the rest of the fires, leaving nothing but smoking, charred remains in their wake.

"Gee, I guess we're gonna have to move into another one of our condos until we can get this one repaired." Another sigh passed from the man's lips.

_ Sugoi! Now's my chance!_

"Trunks, don't do that! I mean, well, why don't you umm... ano..." Goten scratched his head. "Oh! Come stay over at our house! That way you don't have to be too far away!" Blue eyes turned to meet his own.

"You sure 'bout that? I mean, I don't think you have the room for a saiyajin, demi saiyajin, and human, which all three of those already occupy your house!"

"Nah, don't worry about it! 'Kaasan won't turn you guys away."

"Okay, sound great!" Trunks exclaimed before running up to his parents, who were now in a heated conversation with the firefighters.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"They blew up Capsule Corp!" Bra gasped.

"Yeah, and now with Trunks moving in with Goten, there's no telling what those two will do." Pan's sapphire blue eyes widened.

"......"

"......"

"You don't... honestly think...."

"......"

"Eww."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  



	8. Coming Out, The End

  
  
  
  
"Goten, stop running around like that! Goku, supper's read, get to the table, and bring Vegeta!! Goten, I though I tolod you to STOP RUNNING!!" ChiChi screeched, grabbing his ear painfully and yanking him down to face her.

"Yeow! 'Kassan!" Goten groaned, watching as Trunks laughed at him. _Ugh, he must think I'm a total baby!_ He sighed, eyes raising to his angry mother's.

"Don't you 'Okaasan' me! Look what you've did to this house. It's a disaster! Until the Briefs move out, you will be at my every command!" She growled, hair dishelved and halfway out of her bun. 

Goten 'eeped'. "H-hai." He inwarldly moaned, making his way to the table across from Trunks. ChiChi shook her head, quickly fixing her hair and serving the food. All beings with saiyajin blood instantly dug in, the only sounds being chewing, swallowing and burping, to the disgut of the two eldest saiyajin's wives.

"God, I will never get used to saiyajin eating habits," Bulma grimaced, slowly eating her food. Vegeta snorted, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke.

"Do not associate me with these low class fools." He scooped a large quantity of rice into his mouth, chewing a couple times as swallowing, rubbing at his mouth with a napkin. Somehow, Vegeta managed to keep his dignity while eating, unlike the younger full blooded saiyajin.

"Mmm! DjiDji, dis ish da best foog I eber ate. Ooob ealy ouwwid ursewf ish dime!" Goku spewed between mouthfuls. Vegeta frowned, smacking Goku on the back of the head.

"Kakarotto, get some manners!" He scoffed. Goku swallowed, and began to clutch his throat, face paling. He frantically shook Vegeta's shoulder, pointing to his throat. "What do you want now, baka?" Goku's eyes crossed.

"Help him Vegeta, he's choking!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta rolled his eyes, his fellow saiyajin's face turning an eerie blue. He pulled the saiyajin out of his seat along with himself, twisting Goku to face away from the table, standing to his side. He suddenly brought his knee up into Goku's stomach, hands pressed against his back to prevent him from flying up. Goku gagged, coughing up the food onto the floor.

"Thanks Vegeta, you saved my life!" Goku exclaimed, standing upright and wiping his mouth. He beamed his classic smile and moved to embrace the prince, when a powerful punch to the jaw sent him flying across the room, smashing through the wall outside.

"VEGETA!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY WALL!!" ChiChi screeched, eyes widened to an impossible size.

"VEGETA!! ARE YOU CRAZY!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO POOR SON KUN!!" Bulma hollored. The two women rushed outside, one to inspect the damage, one to assist Goku, who was dazed. Goten and Trunks looked at each other, and scrambled up the stairs to Goten's room. 

  
  
Trunks bounced on Goten's bed. It was nearly as large as nice as his own, but it would do. Goten flooped beside him, as he turned on the T.V. There was some old western movie on, and after flipping through more channels, they passed a porn movie. Goten's eyebrows rose, and he quickly turned the channel, but not before Trunks noticed.

"Hey go back!" Trunks yelled. Goten turned to his friend, surprised.

"You watch that crap?"

"Sometimes. You can't tell me you don't either."

"Well, I--"

"Haha, told you." Trunks reached over and snatched the remote from his best friend, returning to the movie. Goten inwardly groaned. On the screen, two men were "going at it", to say the least._ It just had to be gay porn. _Trunks cocked an eyebrow.

"Well that's different," he said. Goten turned beet red. His lovely imagination was picturing not the two unknown men on scree, but him and Trunks._ I'm acting like a fucking teenager! I'm more mature than this, I'm just going to have to tell Trunks._

"Ano... Trunks? Can I tell you something?" He started. He fisted his hands into his pockets to keep them from even moving.

"Sure, go ahead," he answered, eyes fixed onto the screen. 

_Well, now or never, Goten._

"Trunks, I'm gay." 

_There goes my life._

Trunks didn't even flinch. "I know," he stated simply.

"Now, listen, you're my best friend, and I don't want you to freak out, you mean so much to me that I... Nani? You know?" Goten stammered. 

"Yeah."

"What the fuck!? How could you know? And you never told me!?" Trunks grinned, turning to face his friend. 

"Come on Goten. You're like glass, anyone can see right through you. It's so obvious. The way you look at girls, now, I don't think most straight guys would grimace at beautiful women hanging off of his body." Trunks smirked, flicking back a stray strand of hair. Goten's mouth hung open for a second, before he slammed it shut. Silence passed between the two before Goten broke it. 

"Well,excuse me, Mr. I know it all. How do I know you're not gay or something? You don't like girls hanging off you sometimes, either." Goten crossed his arms, still a little in shock at Trunks' calm reaction. He was expecting more of a , "You disgusting freak! Get the hell away from me," kind of reaction. Trunks shrugged. 

"Well I am gay." 

"......" 

"What?" 

"No fucking way!!" Goten yelled. He brust out laughing, falling over onto his back on the bed. The irony of the whole situation, piled on top of the stress he'd been under for god knows how long since he fell in love with Trunks, did him in. He continued to laugh, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and groaned as his stomach began to ache. 

"It's finally happened, Goten's gone mad." Trunks sighed, mock shaking his head as he heard his friend moan behind him, struggling to sit up. 

"I c-can see why you'd be gay," Goten wheezed, wiping his right eye with the back of his hand, "I mean, with that purple hair and all." Trunks' eyes widened, turning and glaring at his counterpart. 

"What's that supposed to mean!? It's hereditary idiot!" he growled. Goten just shrugged. 

"I'm just saying... both your ojiisan, okaasan, and imoutosan all have blue hair..." Goten grinned. Trunks frowned. Goten had won this battle. "I thinks it's pretty, though." And with Goten's new found courage at Trunks' admission, he leaned forward, pressing eager lips to warm ones. Goten moaned against Trunks' mouth, his lips were hot, sweet, inticing, and he wanted more, needed more. Trunks' surprise made him gasp, opening his mouth for Goten's eager tongue. Goten went slow, waiting for any sigh of hesitaton, and when Trunks presented none, a shrill of excitement coursed through him. Trunks leaned back, arms going out to support his as well as Goten's weight, who had conveniently pressed against his chest. 

Pulling back, Goten gasped, licking his lips. How long had he waited to kiss Trunks? He opened his eyes and watched the older man, looking at the way his long, pale brown and purple lashes created a fan against his tanned cheeks. Trunks groaned, opening his eyes of palest blue to gaze waveringly at the dark haired man. Finally, his voice returned to him. 

"Mmm... God, Goten, I've waited so long for you to do that..." Trunks let his head roll back, smiling crookedly. 

"You mean... you like me too?" Goten asked, dumbfound. Trunks sat up properly, a faint red staining across his nosebridge and cheekbones. 

"Hehe... yeah." 

"Damnit!" 

"What?" Trunks' eyebrows drew together as Goten growled, tugging at his hair. 

"All this time I wasted because I was too much of a chicken shit to tell you!" Goten blushed slightly. "And all I went through, too!" 

"What do you mean you went through? You should hear about my life for the past few weeks!" 

"Well, at least you didn't dress in drag to go on a date... Kuso!" Goten's eyebrows practically flew off his head at his slip, covering his mouth. 

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, confused. 

"You remember 'Chiten', don't you?" 

"Yeah, we went on the craziest date, and she kept saying things about me that no one knows about, except..." Lighbulbs shone in the lavender hair man's eyes as he pot two and two together. "HOLY SHIT! That was YOU, Goten!?" 

Goten sighed. "Yes, that was me." 

Trunks practically busted his gut laughing. 

Goten sighed once again, falling against the matress, bed giving away before bouncing him up slightly. Trunks gasped for breath, clawing his way across the bed to punch Goten. 

"O-o-oh my G-God, you're se-serious too?" He stuttered. When Goten said nothing, Trunks was once again set into another fit. 

"Shut up Trunks! It was the only way I could think of to get closer to date you!" Goten protested, throwing an arm over his eyes. Two minutes later, Trunks managed to control himself, the odd giggle popping out now an then. 

"This is too much!" 

Suddenly a shadow covered the raven haired man, and upon looking up, he stared into Trunks' eyes, a glint of mischief masing them. 

"I though she was kind of cute, what happened?" He teased. Goten punched him in the shoulder. "Okay okay. This is what I think," he began, dipping his head, nipping Goten's pale neck, drawing a laugh from the man. "I think," a kiss to his neck, making the receiver arch, "we need to," a kiss along the jaw, "make up," a kiss on the younger man's nose, "for all this wasted time." He grinned, and licked along Goten's mouth, before sitting back, helping Goten remove his shirt. Goten sat up, slipping deft fingers up Trunks' shirt, skimming across powerfully defined muscles. 

"So, who's on top?" Goten asked. Both stared at each other, before erupting into laughter, fingers teasing across rapidly warming skin.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"Well, I think that's a pretty good place to stop!" Bra exclaimed, slamming the book shut, face glowing red.

"Agreed!" Pan said, face equally bright as she nodded. "Umm, but let's just find out what happens at the end, we can skip that... umm... well... you know..." Pan fumbled ith her words, as Bra stared warily at the notebook.

"Okay, but let's be careful." Pan scooted closer to Bra as she opened the book near the end.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"Whoops, too far back," Pan spoke, flipping back a few pages.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
They had all been invited to a barbecue party at Roshi's island. Attending was Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha and yet another girlfriend, Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Marron, Tien and Chiaotzu, and of course, Piccolo. It was Goten and his newly found mate, Trunks, who had requested this gathering. They both figured it would be the best way to come out. Once everyone was laid out on their blankets with enough food, the two lovers stood and made their way to the front of everyone.

"Umm, me and Goten have an announcement to make." Trunks began, nervously tucking his hair behind his ears.

"We brought you all out here today because to us, you're all like family."

"We trust you all, and feel the need to share an important event of our lives to you."

"Cut the crap you two! Get to the point!" Vegeta barked. Both men felt their skin covered with a cold sweat.

"Dad! Can you give us a chance to speak here?" Trunks said, crossing his arms much like his father's stance. The said father 'hmph'ed, leaning back on his elbows and grabbing a handful of fruit.

"Why? What are you going to say? You two are secret lovers or something?" Vegeta asked, eyes shiftting between the to half saiyajins. Trunks face vaulted. Goten sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head, breaking out into a huge grin.

"Uhh... actually we are! Hehehe... we came here to tell you all that me and Trunks are mates!" Goten laughed, eyes closed as his mate groaned, rolling onto his stomach and hiding his face. Everyone was shocked, except Vegeta, who simply snorted.

"How did I not see that coming?" he said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

ChiChi, as usual, was the first to voice her opinion.

"WHAT! You've gotta be kidding me! My son can't be a.... a_ homosexual!_" And with that, she began wailing, hands covering her face as her whole body shook, leaving her husband at a lost. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, making her cries louder. Goten was helping Trunks to his feet. Piccolo's face was indifferent, he didn't understand these human ways about relationships, and frankly, he didn't care. Yamcha seemed a bit disturbed as he pulled his girlfriend closer, Tien and Chiaotzu were quietly whispering amongst themselves. Gohan fidgeted with his glasses while Videl grinned. Bulma's eyes were wide,she began to flick back her hair as Vegeta continued eating.

"Well, as long as you two are happy, I'm happy!" Goku exclaimed, smiling at them. He stood and ran to embrace the two. Goten smiled back while Trunks' eyes averted downward.

"My, that's not something you hear every day," Bulma commented, sitting back with a huff.

"Congratulations you two!" Videl said happily, standing up as well. "I think it's cute."

"What do you mean cute, Videl?" Gohan questioned, regaining his footing and walking over to his wife.

"Oh, don't worry Gohan, I still think you're the cutest one of all," She grinned, placing a small peck on the man's nose, causing his to blush. He chuckled shyly, wrapping an arm around Videl's small waist. Vegeta hopped up, walking over to the two, stopping in front of Trunks, propping his hands on his hips. He regarded his son with a fixed gaze, making the other swallow in anticipation.

"What's wrong, Otousan?" He asked, taking a half step back as Vegeta's eyes bore intensly into his own. Suddenly, the prince grinned.

"So, who was on top?" He asked. 

Everyone's eyes widened, before they all face vaulted. Vegeta laughted.

"Sometimes, I'm glad things are always the same," Trunks said, having fallen beside Goten.

"Yeah, what would we be like without Vegeta's witty comments?" Goten returned, eyes light with playful mirth.

"Watch yourselves, you two." Came their reply.

Both half saiyajins smiled to each other, lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.

  
  
  
  
********************

  
  
  
  
"The End!" Pan read, closing the book for good. She stood, stretching as Bra continued to lay on the ground, staring at the book. "That was one hell of a weird story, ne?" She asked, sitting beside her best friend once again. Bra's lips pursed. "What's up?" Pan asked, noticing her friends lack of response. Finally, she turned, blue eyes meeting blue. Pan raised an eyebrow. 

"Isn't it obvious, we weren't in this story at at, except for my small part in the beginning. Why?" Bra crossed her legs, elbo leaning on her right thigh, hand cradling her chin.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I was kind of weird. But It was just a story." Pan said.Bra hand slept over at Pan's house for the past week, just for the hell of it, and so she hadn't really seen her family since then. Both her and Pan had taken the week off to have their "Girls Night Out" stretched for a week.

It was then that the doorknob turned, and both girls twisted to watch as Gohan entered along with Videl, followed by Bra's brother and Pan's uncle. They were surprised to see the two demi saiyajins her.

"Hey Pan! Hey Bra! Haven't see you two in a while!" Goten exclaimed, kicking off his shoes, followed by Trunks. He walked over to the two girls and noticed the red notebook behind the blue haired teen. "Oh, what's that you two have there?" He made his way behind Bra to take a hold of it, when it suddently disappeared. Goten blinked, before noticing Bra was holding it behind her, smiling.

"Goten, you don't really want to read this, it's just about boring girl stuff!" She giggled, handing it to Pan, who held it securely to her body, sweatdropping.

"Haha... what she said!" The dark haired girl added. Goten frowned.

"Okay, whatever." Goten and Trunks looked at each other, before shrugging it off. They followed Videl and Gohan down the hallway, and the girls thought they were homefree, until Trunks popped his head out from the hall. Both girls jumped.

"Hey, how come you two didn't come to Master Roshi's party today?" he questioned. Pan turned to Bra, who raised her hands in an unknowing fashion. "Oh well. Anyways I have some surprising news fo you two. Me and Goten are a couple now..." Trunks grinned as he saw the two young girls' faces pale.

"Are-are you kidding, Trunks?" Bra asked, practically speechless.

"No, I'm serious. We're both gay."

"Bra, do you think--?"

"No way Pan, like you said, it's just a story!" Trunks ignored what the girls said, and continued.

"Hey, you'll never believe this, but, Goten dressed up as a girl just to date me! With a wig and everything! Isn't that wild!?" Trunks laughed as he watched the two girls.

Pan and Bra looked at each other, before they both fainted dead away.

Trunks scratched his head, perplexed.

"What did I say?"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
END IT!


End file.
